Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. Certain dishwasher assemblies also include a rack assembly slidably mounted within the wash chamber. A user can load articles, such as plates, bowls, glasses, and/or cups, into the rack assembly, and the rack assembly can support such articles within the wash chamber during operation of the dishwashing appliance.
Certain dishwashing appliances also include spray arms for directing wash fluid onto articles within the wash chamber during operation of the dishwashing appliance. The spray arms are generally rotatably mounted with the wash chamber in order to improve wash fluid coverage of articles within the wash chamber. To assist with distributing wash fluid evenly within the wash chamber, the spray arms can include a lower spray arm position below a lower rack assembly, a middle spray arm positioned at a bottom of an upper rack assembly, and an upper spray arm positioned above the upper rack assembly. The lower spray arm is generally configured to clean articles within the lower rack assembly, and the middle and upper spray arms are generally configured to clean articles within the upper rack assembly.
During rotation, spray arms generally define a circular spray area intended to disperse wash fluid across the entire internal footprint of the wash chamber. However, this might allow for certain areas and/or articles of the wash chamber to be neglected. For instance, relatively small articles, such as flatware, within the wash tub, may be largely neglected by the spray supplied by the spray arms. Moreover, relatively large items or a basket for containing the certain articles may block wash fluid from reaching portions of those articles as the spray arms move throughout the wash chamber.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a static assembly for supplying wash fluid to one or more predetermined locations within the wash chamber. Specifically, it would be useful if such an assembly was configured to provide wash fluid directly to a container or basket for holding articles within the wash chamber of a dishwashing appliance.